legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Green Monkeys |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Candice & David |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Holes of Python |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 2 |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = IX |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder (Production Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa (Broadcast Order) The Collar of Davy Crockett (Production Order)}}Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress is the 37th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the first to air despite being one of the last Season 1 episodes taped. Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. Long ago, an Englishman went to Egypt to study archaeology. That wise student of lost civilizations eventually became the great war hero Lawrence of Arabia. During World War I, he dressed up like an Arab and fought behind enemy lines. Legend has it, though, that dressing up like an Arab wasn't all his idea. One day, he and Hassid, his faithful Arab servant, saddled up their camels for a day trip to a nearby oasis. Halfway there, a sudden sandstorm came up, and they lost their way. When the dust settled, they were face-to-face with enemy troops. "Relax, boss," said Hassid. He whipped out a tablecloth from his saddle pack and threw it over Lawrence's head like a traditional Arab headdress. "Keep your head down and nod a lot." The soldiers didn't suspect a thing and let them go. Lawrence loved his new headgear so much that he wore it for the rest of the war. The Red Jaguars are 14-year-old Angel, who plays the trumpet in a band (his favorite song to play being "Yesterday" by the Beatles), and 12-year-old Brittany who dances jazz, tap, and ballet. The Green Monkeys are 13-year-old David, who plays soccer, and 14-year-old Candice, who writes plays. Eye on the Nile (Obelisk) When Kirk gave the signal, Angel and David had to start at the base, grab the thread, climb to the eye of the needle, drop it, climb back down, thread it through the eye on the floor, and repeat the process. The first player to thread both eyes or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players managed to thread the bottom eye once, but David threaded the top eye again at the last second, awarding him a half pendant of life. Long-Tailed Turbans (Dragon Tunnel) Crossing enemy lines when you are wearing a turban can be tough, especially when you have to tunnel under them. When Kirk gave the signal, Brittany and Candice had to burrow through the dragon tunnels as quickly as they can, and grab the turban tail at the other side, put it on their heads, and come back through the tunnel. Unfortunately, the turban has a long tail, so when either player returns to their starting side, she had to keep pulling their turban tail behind them. The first player to pull their turban all the way through the tunnel or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Candice managed to pull her turban tail all the way out with 14 seconds of spare time, awarding her a half pendant of life. Egyptian Pyramids (Water Ramp) Lawrence of Arabia originally came to Egypt to study the pyramids. Here, both teams had to reconstruct an ancient Egyptian pyramid. At the base of each pyramid were three huge blocks. The first player from each team had to sit with the block behind him/her, and when Kirk gave the signal, use their legs and push themselves up to the top of the pyramid then slide back down, touch their partner, signaling their turn to do the same. The first team with all three blocks at the top or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Neither team got all three of their blocks at the top, but the Green Monkeys managed to get two blocks at the top while the Red Jaguars had one, sending the Green Monkeys to the temple with two full pendants. Candice started by going into the Cave of Sighs and instantly met a Temple Guard. However, as the team had won both pendants of life, she went on up into the Room of the Royal Gongs and then across the Troubled Bridge and then up into the Observatory. She then climbed down into the Room of the Fallen Columns where Temple Guard took her out. David followed her path all the way to the Treasury of Golden Orbs and gave the third Temple Guard his pendant. He then headed into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with 1:03 remaining. After picking up all three pieces and assembling it in 16 seconds he, instead of entering the Well, entered the Tomb of the Ancient Kings (Which was a quicker route to the Holes of Python). He then grabbed the headdress with only 27 seconds remaining he headed through the Throne Room, Wheel Room and the Cave of Sighs as well as passing through two wall climbs (The first being from the Holes of Python to the Throne Room and the second one being from the Wheel Room to the Cave of Sighs) He made it to the Cave of Sighs with only five seconds. When he left the Cave of Sighs, there was only three seconds remaining and he then ran through the gate with one second remaining (The clock went down to zero shortly after.) Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress Part 1 Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress Part 2 * This is the last episode where the title is worded as "Person's object" rather than "The Object of Person/People". * This is the last episode Season 1 where contestants must retrieve an artifact that is placed in a room on the bottom floor. * This is the first episode where a team of Green Monkeys defeated a team of Red Jaguars in the Temple Games to compete in the Temple Run. * This is the first episode where a team of Green Monkeys outright win all three of the Temple Games while the opposing team are unable to score. * This is the last episode in Season 1 where a team of Green Monkeys went to Olmec's temple. * This is the first of two episodes where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the roomspace that featured the Holes of Python. The second episode was The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth. * During the run, the timer briefly went back one number and then back on track. * David is the first contestant was able to grab an artifact from the roomspace that housed the Holes of Python and subsequently the first who was able to bring the artifact out of the temple before time expired. He was later followed by Faith Ashlie Prevatte in The Bonnet of Dolley Madison in the former case and Tiffani Milford in The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain in both cases. * David is the only contestant to climb the wall in the pit area to enter the upper door to the Cave of Sighs or the Ledges. * This is the second of two episodes where a team meets all three Temple Guards and is able to bring the artifact out of the Temple. The first was John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine and the third was The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak. * This is the first of two episodes where a team shuts out their opponents in the Temple Games and is able to win the grand prize. The second is The Diary of Doctor Livingstone. * This is the only episode during the four episode grand prize win streak where a team other than the Silver Snakes went to the temple. * This is the second of four one second victories of the series, following Galileo's Cannonball. ** This would mark the first of the Green Monkeys' last second wins with their second coming in The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata. * The Blue Barracudas and Purple Parrots later appeared in The Treasure of Anne Bonny, wearing the same team colors. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout IX Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Green Monkeys Category:Green Monkeys Category:Female Going First Category:2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts